A Test Of Courage AMUTO
by MyMangaStyle333
Summary: Four names left in the box for them to be partners Tadese gets Amu and Utau has Ikuto. But what happens when Amu runs off scared? Who will save her Ikuto or Tadese?
1. Chapter 1

Test of Courage AmuxIkuto ONESHOT

Test of Courage AmuxIkuto ONESHOT

Sarah: Hello there everyone/anyone that reads my fanfictions This is MyMangaStyle333, just thought I would drop in and say hello!

falls out of chair

Sarah: Ow…I didn't mean it litarally!! TT Well anyways Mountain Dew and Milky Ways have become my best friend for staying up. Omg a new name for that is M&M!! Haha Im so smart.

some manga book falls on her head

Sarah: …Well either way I just wanted to say that I'm glad everyone liked my Amuto fan fic so ill be writing more of those! But I worked so hard on my SakuxSasu fan fic tear and only ONE awesome person put it on their alert list..x.x (still updating it btw) Also I want to say sorry for all the typos in the last Amuto Story. Well anyway Ill stop talking so enjoy!

AMUTO

"Okay everyone, please select one name out of the box and that person will be your partner!"

For Seiyo Academy's Big School Event, they were holding a contest called 'A Test of Courage'.The gates to the school grounds would be open at night and the first group to make it through all of it without running away wins. As all the kids were gathering in early evening, a cat eared boy was sitting above on a tree and noticed a pink haired girl hesitating to get in line to get her partner.

_I wonder… _Ikuto thought.

"Amu, I know you're the only one who hasn't chosen a partner you have to do it after lunch!" Yaya called out.

Amu looked up at her with a worried look.

_ARGH!! I HATE GHOSTS I DON'T WANNA BE APART OF THIS THING!! I HAVENT EVEN CHOSEN A PARTNER YET!!_

Then she looked up at Tadese who was unpacking his lunch and saw him take a big bite out of his tuna roll.

_Ah Tadese is so cute today..I heard he hasn't been chosen either so we will probably be partners!_

Then she sighed. Lately she was starting to have these lovey dovey feelings for Tadese less and less…and more for one hot teenage boy who always teased her.

_Too bad he doesn't like me for ALL OF ME. _She thought sat down with her charas and started to eat.

In the distance Ikuto was smiling at Amu with a plan of another way to play with his favorite toy.

_I see..Amu is one of the only ones that didn't get a partner yet eh?_

"Ikuto Ne ne, what are you planning?" Yoru said tugging at his sleeve cuff.

Ikuto smirked looking at the confused little girl he loves to mess with.

"I'm going to get involved with this school event of the Kiddy king's."

With that he jumped off and went to the room where the box was being held the names of all the students. He opened it and checked all the names left in the box. Everyone's names had been chosen except for two names: Tadese and Amu.

Ikuto then got a feeling of jealousy and ripped a piece of paper and wrote his name on it.

"Lets let Amu decide what happens Ne?"

What Ikuto didn't know was that his little sister had been following him the whole time.

"I wont lose Amu!" And with that she put in a piece of paper with her name written on it as well.

Now there were four people in the box with Amu going first to choose.

Lunch break had just finished and Amu was shaking.

"I don't want to do this I HATE ghosts" she muttered as she was walking through the hall to go pick a name.

As she was grudging to the main hall, where the event was being held Ikuto went up behind her and whispered in her ear

"I cant wait to see who you get, Amu"

This sent a a chill down her spine. She turned around to ask him what he meant but he was gone.

She was still blushing.

"Stupid cat..."

She said almost sounding disappointed he left and finally reached the main hall.

Where she found her so called 'Prince' waiting for her.

"Hinamori-san," he said in his gentle boyish voice "Please select a name out of the box."

Yaya came up behind Amu and said

"Yeah Amu did ya think you would get out of playing?"

"N-No!" Amu said stubbornly and grabbed a piece out of the box.

She read its contents…and screamed

"WHAT?? BUT ONLY TADESE AND I WERE LEFT I THOUGHT"

Tadese had a confused look on his face

_I'm sure it was only me and her in there…" _(- hehe poor Tadese)

He walked behind Amu and looked at the paper. His face filled with anger and he yelled:

"THAT THEIVING CAT NOW HE WANTS TO TRY TO GET HINAMORI-SAN AT A SCHOOL EVENT?!" then looks at Kiseki his Chara and yells "KISEKI CHARACTER TRANSFORM WITH ME NOW! WERE GOING TO GET THIS CAT!"

This surprised everyone, no one ever thought that without character changing Tadese could be like this. Amu was worried .

_This is bad… _She thought.

"Ha, a kid like you hurting me? No way. Come try" Ikuto said smiling his devilish smile.

And just as the two were about to character transform and go at it the guardian's Sensei Mr. Nikaidou stepped in and said in his cheerful voice:

" Tadese-kun, what is done is done these two will now play in the games."

"Two?" everyone (even Ikuto) questioned in unison.

"Hai," Nikaidou said, "Utau-chan is playing too! Arent you Utau?"

Ikuto looked behind to find a girl running to grab him:

"Hai! I am, so I could be with Ikuto!" she called out holding on to the irritated cat "But then Amu got his paper!"

Utau glared at her with eyes filled with jealousy and Amu sighed. Even though she was kinda happy that she got Ikuto she was still not liking how this peaceful event was turning into a huge disaster.

Tadese agreed to to Utau's words.

"That's right that cat should be with his sister as his partner NOT AMU!"

Amu was now thinking

_But..But…I want to be with him!_

She was hoping Ikuto would have wanted that too but then he said irritably

"Fine Ill be with Utau, Amu will be with that little king over there."

Amu gasped

_WHAT?! HES FINE WITH IT?!_

Mr Nikaidou:

"Ok then, its almost time for it to start so go to the front of the school with everyone and get ready!"

The guardian charas stayed in the garden because going in there during this event was not allowed.

As Utau was snuggling the very annoyed Ikuto Amu felt her heart ache. She was angry sad, and wanted to get Ikuto away from her!

_No way…_

She just realized it

_Im…Im…JEALOUS EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TADESE RIGHT HERE WITH ME AS MY PARTNER! _

She looked at Tadese and he smiled and she smiled weakly back.

They all got to the starting line and Utau connected to Ikuto said to Amu and everyone

"Me and my Ikuto are gonna beat you! Especially you Amu! Right Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked the other way.

_I just wanted to play with Amu…and now its all messed up.._

As Utau was grinning happily with Ikuto with her Amu had finally had enough.

"Utau," she says angrily "I'm not going to lose to you."

Then she looked at Ikuto, they met eyes. She blushed hard and finally said

"I-I wont lose to you either IKUTO!"

He smiled and she turned away.

_Could she be..?_

And with that the bell rang for the contest to start so all of the groups of two went off into the school grounds in the dark fearing to be the victims of a scare.

Amu and Tadese walked in one of the hallways side by side. Amu was scared by the darkness but she wasn't about to lose especially not to HER.

On another hallway in the school Ikuto was walking with Utau who was just happy that she was with him. He was pissed. He wanted to be with Amu not his little annoying sister he sees enough of her already. But not Amu lately, shes been so busy that when I come by her window shes already asleep. While Utau kept holding on to him walking through the halls they heard a girls scream.

Amu and Tadese had been walking and a pretend ghost came out and scared her and she dashed off leaving the unafraid Tadese behind.

"HINAMORI-SAN!" he cried out.

_I've got to find her…_

And with that he ran after her looking for her.

Ikuto immediately knowing it was Amu he pushed Utau and ran in the direction of where her voice came from.

Amu was running tears streaming down her face everything that had happened today all just crashing down on her.

_I didn't even want to do this I just wanted to go home!! And Ikuto…he would rather be with that girl then me!! Why am I not as important as her? _

She found a small storage room and ran into it sat down sobbing.

"I-Ikuto…" she said through her tears. She really wanted her dark knight right now, that's all she wished for. Not Tadese not anyone else but Ikuto.

On the other side of the school Tadese had decided to run and get a teacher's help so he was on his way to the front of the school. Utau was going to the front as well to see if Ikuto had left.

Ikuto's chara had been searching for Amu as well using his cat friends and one small cat had squeezed in the door and found a crying scared Amu. Yoru told Ikuto and he went running. He was out of breath because he was looking for her on the other part of the school. When he got there he tried opening the door.

_Its locked…_

So he knocked on it and said gently:

"Amu. Open the door."

Amu couldn't believe it Ikuto had really came! Then she said trying not to sound as excited to see her real prince as she was:

"Where's Utau, your partner?"

Ikuto chucked

"What? Are you jealous Amu?"

Amu's face turned bright red.

"N-NO Its just I was t-thinking you would be with your pa-partner…"

He smiled and he said

" Amu shes not here open the door."

Amu did as she was told and opened the door. Then he said playfully:

"Good girl Amu, now lets go take you to the front Tadese's waiting."

Amu's face fell, she didn't want to hear about Tadese or how he was waiting she wanted him to tell her he was worried and glad to see her.

"Ikuto..you really…" and she starts to cry again "did…did you just come to get me for Tadese?"

Ikuto looked at her in surprise and then bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He then said

"No Amu, I came because I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She looked up at him with her round golden eyes of hers and said:

"Really?"

Ikuto smiled at her and said "Yes only for you Amu."

Then he carried her all the way to the front of the school where a tired out Tadese and worried teachers were relieved to see Amu.

Ikuto set Amu down and Tadese ran over to Amu and said "Hinamori-san are you okay? We looked all over but couldn't find you."

Amu touched her forehead blushed and said:

"Its okay I had Ikuto to protect me" then she saw Ikuto leaving so she ran to him and said: "Ikuto! Thank you."

Ikuto turned around and grabbed her hand and put a something inside it.

Amu opened her hand, it was a bell.

"No matter where you are Amu just ring that bell and I will protect you always."

After that night Amu sewed that bell to a necklace and wore it all the time. She knew that she would always have a Dark Knight to protect her from any danger.

-END- (sorry it sucked TT)


	2. Test Of Courage Sequel

A Test of Courage Chapter Two

A Test of Courage Sequel

Sarah: Ok..people requested there to be a sequel/second part to this story so I decided to make one ;).

AMUTO

Amu held the bell in her hand, rolling it around softly, Ikuto's words ringing through her head.

_No matter where you are Amu just ring that bell and I will protect you always_

_Protect you always_

_Protect you always_

_Protect you always_

She dove into her pillow feeling as if her heart was about to burst. Ikuto had came for HER, rescued HER, wanted to protect HER. She giggled, she was feeling great. Much better then Tadese has ever made her feel.

_Ikuto's kind words…I know he meant it...maybe..he.._

She squeezed the bell hard holding it close to her.

_Maybe he loves me too…_

She rolled around in her bed anxiously, it has been a whole week after the school event and nothing bad has happened for her to be protected yet! And Ikuto hasn't been making his usual late night meetings to her balcony either. She looked at the gleaming bell with the piece of ribbon it was sewed to.

_I wont give up! Ikuto will come soon..I know it..I can wait it out! _

The next day she woke up to her charas' noisy "good-mornings" she picked up the bell and tied it around her neck. She looked at it hoping that maybe today she wouldn't have to use the bell to get him around. She put on her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and walked off to school. Right when she got to the opening gates there was a short blond haired boy waiting for her. She looked up in disbelief, she and Tadese had talked this past week due to Guardian duties but besides that he was avoiding her ever since she said that to him. He looked angry.

_Oh no… _Amu thought as she walked up to him nervously.

"Ummm Hi Tadese-kun!" She said trying to sound cheerful. When she looked at him all he was glaring at was her neck. (more like what was on it)

He walked up and looked her straight her in the face and said eyes a blazing

"Why do you even think kindly of that thieving cat? Don't you remember he tried stealing your lock?! He's OUR ENEMY HINAMORI-SAN!"

She looked down looking hurt

_No…You…Tadese…you…you are wrong!_

She looks up pissed off and says angrily "Tadese shut up, you don't know Ikuto the way I know him. You cant tell me who I can and who I cant be friends with, so just stay out of it!" And she storms off, leaving Tadese hurt but angered at once.

Her charas came out of her bag and said altogether: "Amu.."

"I'm fine I'm fine you guys just mad at Tadese. He should let me be friends with who I want to be friends with!"

For Amu classes that day were very slow which made her anger towards the blond prince build up even more. By the time the final bell to end school rang, Amu felt like she was about to explode. Not _only _was Tadese acting stupid, but no one was coming to hurt her so she couldn't be protected so no Ikuto!! She knew there was a Guardian meeting today but she didn't care, she didn't want to go she just wanted to leave school. Too bad for her the guardians were waiting for her out in the front.

She looked at them annoyed: "What do you guys want?"

Her charas looked worried.

_This is not good Amu-chan…_ Ran thought.

All of them had concerned looks on their faces. Amu noticed that even Kukai was here. (he had graduated to middle school T.T)

"Amu..we need to talk." Tadese said softly.

Amu tightened her grip on her bag.

"We know that you are friends with Ikuto.." Kukai began "But we are your friends too and you should also think of us."

There was a silence for a few minutes then Tadese said:

"Amu we are just worried about you…"

"Yeah we are friends!" Yaya added in.

Amu was silent.

"Were not saying stay away from him Amu but remember your guardian duties"

This ticked her off majorly. She clutched her fists then said trying to keep her 'cool and spicy' look:

"I have to go see ya later guys."

Even though she tried to stay cool she broke into a run tears filling her cheeks as the sun was setting lower and lower. She ran so far that she was in the main parts of the city, where all the stores were. She walked with her eyes burning and red just wanting to hang out with Ikuto and be able to be a guardian at the same time.

_I guess that's not possible without some arguing…_

She saw a store painted all pink and white with the name of

Cute and Pink!

She ran to the window and looked inside to see tons of stuffed animals, notebooks, and all sorts of pink and cutesy things.

"Kawaiii!" she exclaimed and went in. She was in there for a while checking out all of the items they had. Her charas were having fun too, playing with the doll house that was on sale. The doll house is what Amu liked best. Instead of people all the characters were animals and it was all brightly colored. She enjoyed looking at it then suddenly realized that she had been there for a while now.

_Oh no I'm so late!!_

She ran out of the store into a large crowd of busy people on their phones or talking with their friends and was pushed and bumped into a lot until she finally got to the crosswalk. She crossed and stood under a lap kept trying to use her cell phone but it was out of battery so she wasn't sure what to do. She was scared of her parent's anger and worry, but also scared of being alone in such a place like this at night. Not only that, but she had the feeling she was being watched. Trying to ignore the feeling she went and got a map of the city trying to figure out the best route to get home by, when while walking she bumped into a group of 20ish year old guys who were having a night on the town.

"Eehh whos this kawaii girl?" one of them said.

"Just bumping into us like that, this girl must want to have some fun!"

"Yeah!" the last one added in.

Amu pushed herself off them and said

"No!! I was just reading and bumped into you I'm sorry I have to go!"

She tried to get passed them but one of them grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Let me go!!" she cried out and her charas crying out together:

"AMU-CHAN!"

She struggled to get herself free but then the leader said:

"Comon girlie lets go were gonna take you to a nice place."

"NO I WANNA GO HOME!" she squeled and squirmed trying to break free but then she remembered

_The bell!! Ikuto!!_

She used her free hand to take off the necklace and ring it as hard as she could.

"IKUTO!! SAVE ME!!" She called out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Then out of nowhere a navy blue haired cat eared figure jumped down and beat them all til they were on the ground.

Amu looked up to find that it was Ikuto. He had saved her once again. She was so happy to see him that she just ran and hugged him crying into his shirt.

"Ikuto…I was so scared..I didn't know what to do I" she babbled on and on talking through her tears and him holding onto her listening. He held her and whispered

"Amu everything is fine now, I'm here and I wont let anyone hurt you even your friends."

Amu looked up at him and asked:

"What are you.."

"I saw your friends and I saw you running off. It was because I had been with you right?"

Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing:

"You..you have been watching me?"

"Yeah for the past week actually, I've been waiting for you to miss me so much you would ring the bell" he said with a smirk.

Her cheeks burned red and she pushed off of him and said "N-No! Why would I miss you?"

Then Ikuto bent down and looked at her straight in the eyes and said "Well if you didn't why did you stick up for me? Why have you been wearing the necklace everyday?

Amu said face burning up even more now "Well…I…."

Ikuto still close to her face as ever said: "Yes?"

Amu held the necklace in her hand tightly and cried out

"I did those things because I wanted to be protected by you Ikuto! I wanted…you to be with me…"

Then Amu was about to run after realizing the words she had just said but Ikuto grabbed both of her arms forcing her onto his chest and kissed her. The kiss sent tingles surging all through her body, loving the sensation of his tongue going in her mouth his mouth locked onto hers. They were held like that for a seemed to be never ending minute and he finally released her.

Amu to her that was a fantastic wonderful feeling that she would love to have happen to her again and again it was so overwhelming that she ended up fainting in his arms. He and her guardian charas took her home and he tucked her in bed kissed her on the lips again and said:

"Amu I will protect you always because I love you."

Amu said in her sleep

"Ikuto I love you too.."

With that for Amu the next day she was in a daze. She had completely forgiven the guardians and Tadese and was fine with them not liking her be with friends with Ikuto. Because no matter what they said or did, she knew that whenever that bell is rung he will come to her aid, and he will always be by her side.

-END- Omg I want to ask my readers something :O is it bad that I keep making Ikuto carry her? I mean who wouldn't want to be carried by him right? Tell me please if it is too repetitive. Thanks for reading!


End file.
